Ao Jun
|Value = $100 |Rlevel = 16 |Class = Medium |Ability = Dragon Breath |Faction = SpaceTech |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 84,200 |Speed = 33 kph |Hardpoints = 2× Heavy |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = |Weapons = 2× Thunder |Currency = |3DModel = Link here (external site) }} Introduction The Ao Jun is a medium robot with 2 heavy hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a heavy robot based on wiki criteria. Ability The Ao Jun's ability is named Dragon Breath. When Dragon Breath is activated, the robot rises into the air and gains a 150% speed boost (112.5 km/h at max speed) and stealth for the duration of the flight, and can damage enemies with its built-in flamethrower. However, it is possible to manually shorten the duration and land prematurely by pressing the ability button again. Doing so will automatically cancel the flight and the flamethrower. While in flight, the robot hovers, and cannot increase or decrease altitude. It can, however, reach a higher altitude if the ability is activated in a location higher than ground level. Also, the robot can stay stationary while in midair. The flamethrower functions much like the Ember and Blaze with a maximum range of 350 meters and the ability to bypass both energy and physical shields, but with the added benefit of providing DOT effect (corrosion damage). In order for the flamethrower to be fired, the pilot must have the cross-hairs focused (aimed) on the target. Strategy *The Ao Jun is part of the PRC (People’s Republic of China) faction, along with the Ao Guang and Ao Qin. *This robot is undoubtedly the best of the three PRC bots, possessing almost-decent health (on the low side but it’s manageable), good firepower and decent speed. All of these qualities, in conjunction with its powerful Dragon Breath ability mean that the Ao Jun is a powerful knife-fighter that can punch well above its size and should be used as one. *It’s Dragon Breath ability is ideal for taking down powerful enemy bots such as the Bulgasari or even groups of enemies. Other uses include defending/taking vital beacons and areas, supporting attacking teammates or ensuring one’s survival in order to contribute more later on in the battle. *Even without its ability, the Ao Jun has enough firepower to hold off or even destroy more durable enemy robots such as the Leo, using its speed to circle larger enemy bots and minimise the damage it takes. *In short, the Ao Jun is a deadly threat that can take down even the most powerful enemy robots and is not to be underestimated. *The Limited Edition "Deathwing" is further enhanced by a +5% Armor boost. This robot can be considered to be one of the easiest robots to pilot. With built-in Stealth, overwhelming firepower and a freakishly high top speed for a robot of its size makes this robot a nightmare to fight. However, caution must be used when fighting the now-infamous Pantheon (more specifically, Ares) if the enemy has the Quantum radar module equipped, as you suddenly become a flying piece of delicious-looking free kill. Possible Setups Some effective builds for the Ao Jun are: Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Note: Long-range setups aren’t recommended as the Ao Jun is optimized for knife-fighting. Mid-range setups are acceptable but the Ao Jun’s ability and characteristics mean that it is best used as a knife-fighter with close-range weapons. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Special Weapon Can fire up to 240 liters of fuel in an 8 second span, with a 350-meter maximum range. All projectiles can deal corrosion damage for 5 seconds on the target. Fires only while flying. Manually aiming (cross-hair on target) is required for the flamethrower to be fired. Note: Flamethrower can bypass physical and energy shields. It cannot bypass Aegis/Absorber shields, however. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 240 liters) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 240 liters) Corrosion Damage (Per Second) *This table shows the corrosion damage (per second for 5 seconds) of each individual liter. Update History Paint Jobs Available for Purchase AoJunCyber.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Cyber Limited Edition AoJunPolar.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Polar Alternative Model (+10% Durability) AoJunDeathwing.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Deathwing_.28Model.29 3D model here Poll Trivia *The Ao Jun's flamethrower ability and clawed feet are reminiscent of European dragons *Ao Jun is named after 敖顺 (pronounced：Ao Shun), the White Dragon, which is the god of the West and the essence of autumn, it controls snow, hail, dew, and ice. It is supposed to be the smallest dragon n the four, but it is actually the most powerful in-game. Its ability has no affiliation at all with the myth, though. *The Chinese characters 白龙 ("white dragon") are written on the "nose" of the Ao Jun. *Ao Jun's color corresponds with its dragon's color. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. *Ao Jun's paintjob Cyber holds the record of the most exorbitant paintjob, ever (10 000 Au, more than the value of the robot). *The Deathwing Ao Jun in the first operation, is the only alteration that makes it look more like a real European dragon *On Steam, Ao Jun's flamethrower has reduced rate of fire Navigation